The aim of this research is to further our understanding of human verbal learning by the newly developed methods of selective reminding and restricted reminding, which permit analysis of learning in terms of storage, retention, and retrieval because they allow the subject to show learning by recall without (further) presentation. These methods can be used to evaluate how learning is affected by various factors because they can describe total recall during a single learning task in terms of the following components: the number of items recalled from short-term storage, the number of items initially encoded and retained in the first stage of random storage (for random or inconsistent retrieval from long-term storage), the number of items initially encoded and retained in the second stage of consistent storage (for consistent retrieval on all recall attempts without any further presentation), the relative probability of random retrieval from the first stage of random long-term storage, and the rate at which (information about) items are transferred from the first stage of random storage and retrieval to the second stage of consistent storage and retrieval. Since the first stage of random storage and retrieval appears to indicate item learning and the second stage of consistent storage and retrieval indicates list learning, item learning and list learning can be analyzed and compared. Since "extended" recall (by continuing to search for items to be retrieved even after it becomes difficult) is used together with repeated recall attempts in order to obtain the maximum retrieval necessary for accurate evaluation of storage and retention, as well as (spontaneous) retrieval, the rate of retrieval can also be evaluated. These methods will be used to investigate changes in memory and learning in development, aging, in mentally retarded children and adults as well as in children with learning disabilities and neurological patients with impaired memory and learning, in addition to their use in analysis of normal verbal learning and memory.